


driving nowhere to get everywhere

by IvyPrincess



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort Food, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, M/M, No Angst, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyPrincess/pseuds/IvyPrincess
Summary: In which Jeno and Renjun get the opportunity to make a vlog for the NCT Daily channel... let's just say their editing team deserves a raise.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Comments: 42
Kudos: 272
Collections: '00 FIC FEST ROUND TWO





	driving nowhere to get everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 00FF Round 2: #00056.

Once again, Seoyoon gets the short end of the stick, quite literally, too, in this case. Why her staff always insisted on holding their weekly meetings late at night, she didn’t know, but it only further reinforced the rumors that her boss was a vampire. Seoyoon frowned. There’s no way Eunmin-oppa actually drank blood, no matter what Mina said she saw in his juice pouches! Regardless, she picks up the last USB stick and hurries out to her car, impatient to get home.

Most of SM’s vlog footage was handled by a vast array of fresh, eager-eyed interns, frothing at the bit to do any real work. There was already so much official footage to be handled that grunt work like this fell to the newbies, resulting in a system of militantly-organized and color-coded flash drives that manifested by the bucketload daily. It was expected that interns finish editing between their other tasks, and it had become a bit of a competition in the office, even without any concrete price.

Bragging rights at the year-end office parties were enough, especially because those were the only events big enough for the cute stylist unnies to come out of hiding. There was nothing quite like the feeling of being cooed over by a horde of tipsy, fashionable girls, and the happy daydream tides Seoyoon all the way home and through a less-than-appealing dinner of cold pizza.

By the time she settles down in front of her laptop again, hair wet and face mask on, she’s more than ready to tackle whatever shaky footage NCT has inflicted on them this time.

* * *

Jeno watches his hands, mottled shadows from the streetlights darting across his knuckles as traffic lurches forward again.

“Do you think this is a good idea?” He wonders out loud, suddenly self-conscious. Out of all their members, Jeno is probably one of the least likely to do anything spontaneous, especially for Renjun like this.

Up front in the driver’s seat, Hyunjoon-hyung shrugs, as mild as ever. “I think Renjun will be pleased,” he answers neutrally. “Just remember to get some vlog footage.” So they could write dinner off as a business expense.

Jeno hums affirmatively, letting some of the tension out of his chest with a deep exhale, stage smile wide as he turns the camera on. “Hello Czennies, how are you? Today, I have a secret mission to share with all of you. Renjunnie got his driver’s license last week, so I wanted to invite him out for dinner to celebrate. Applause!” He makes a cute face, patting his own cheek, unable to let go of his camera with the other hand.

As the car slows down, Jeno runs a hand nervously through his bangs. “Oh, looks like we arrived at the radio station. Let’s go in and find him.” The video goes dark.

In the next clip, Jeno beams secretively as he walks down an empty hallway. “Okay, Renjun’s radio show just ended, so let’s go and see him now. Studio 5, 6, ah here we go.” The camera jerks wildly as Jeno sets off, a man on a mission. “DJ Renjun~”

The pink-haired man in question looks up in surprise from his phone, directly into the camera. “Jeno? What are you doing here?”

Jeno laughs quietly from behind the camera. “Just came to see you. Congratulations on getting your driver’s license, Renjunnie.”

“Oh,” Renjun laughs sheepishly, looking above the camera at Jeno, one hand scratching absently at the back of his neck. He’s never been particularly good with accepting compliments, especially ones saturated in such honesty. “Aren’t you a little late with that greeting?” Despite the teasing statement, his eyes sparkle with genuine affection. After all, Jeno had been the first to find out he’d passed his driving test with flying colors, but this was just for the vlog.

“Mm, but I wanted to do something, so I thought we could go to dinner? Hyung agreed that you can drive the car back yourself, too.”

Renjun’s eyes light up in excitement. “Hotpot?”

“Whatever you want, my treat.”

Renjun’s smile gets wider. So does the flush on his cheeks. “Don’t be surprised if you go home with an empty wallet,” he quips, laughing softly at the indignant whine Jeno makes in response.

Jeno turns the camera off, shuttling through the footage as Renjun gathers his things. The angle and lighting look fine, so hopefully the staff won’t have to work too hard to edit it. When he looks up again, Renjun’s waiting for him by the door, shoulder bag slung over one shoulder and jacket in his arms, staring at him with equal parts affection and frustration.

“What is it?”

But Renjun just shakes his head wryly. “Nothing much. Ready to head out?” Jeno nods, reaching out to tug the door open for Renjun, and they make their way to where manager-hyung’s car is idling.

The ride to the restaurant is short enough that Jeno doesn’t bother pulling the vlog camera out, instead spending the trip sharing earbuds with Renjun, scrolling through some songs he’s discovered lately. They don’t have similar tastes in music, Renjun preferring western pop, Jeno sticking with the few acoustic songs he can play on guitar, or the random Soundcloud tracks Mark sends his way for dance practice. But the secretive smiles they share remind Jeno of hazy days in the past, when they used to room together, when Jeno would startle awake occasionally to Renjun talking in his sleep.

(“Renjun?” He’d call out hesitantly, softly.

“Sausages,” the other would sigh out, before rolling over and gently snoring.)

“What are you laughing to yourself about?” Renjun asks, not looking up, typing something out on his phone as he hops out of the car, letting Jeno shut the door behind them.

“Mm, nothing, just thought of something.” Jeno smiles gently, but doesn’t elaborate even when Renjun gives him a strange look. “What were you doing?”

Renjun waves his phone screen at him. “Just explaining to the fans why I’m not streaming on V App after th—”

“Yo, catch,” their manager calls out, tossing the keys to Jeno, who swipes them out of midair. “I’m going to take a cab back to the office, so you two get home safely after dinner, you hear?” Hyunjoon levels them with a stern look, although his one-armed hug to Renjun is tight with affection. “No funny business, don’t drink, and if anything comes up at all, call me. But congratulations, Renjun-ah, on the license.”

Renjun grins widely, both eager and shy at the same time. “Thanks, hyung. Have a safe trip back.”

* * *

The hotpot restaurant is a bit of a walk from where they’d parked, and they hurry quickly down the narrow street, wary of being recognized without any staff around. It’s a place they visit relatively frequently, thanks to Renjun’s enthusiasm, and the owner seems to faintly remember them, or at least realize that they didn’t want to be seen, quickly showing them to a corner booth in the very back of the restaurant.

From here, it would’ve been at most a 5 minute drive back to their trainee dorms, and Jeno smiles faintly at the memories of how Renjun used to beg one of the hyungs to take them here for his birthday. They always gave in so quickly, and watching Renjun rattle off a rapidfire list of dishes in Chinese without even looking at the menu, Jeno suddenly understands why. He’d do anything to keep that light in Renjun’s eyes, too.

The waiter leaves after topping up their water glasses, and Jeno can’t help the upturn of his lips as he watches Renjun melt into the leather booth, out of view of everyone except the bar staff behind Jeno. “You really wanted to come here, huh?”

At any other time, Renjun would’ve brushed aside Jeno’s comment, pretended not to see that smitten expression propped up by one hand, but he’s too content to do anything but answer honestly. “We haven’t been back in so long, I’ve missed their food.” He glances around, taking in the upscale, dimly lit furnishings, the low hum of the other patrons coupled with the muffled clink of dishes in the kitchen.

If Renjun closes his eyes, he can almost pretend he’s at a nostalgic family gathering, the aromatic scent of anise winding lazily up his nose. But when he opens his eyes again, it’s just Jeno, still staring softly at him, the look in his eyes perhaps a little too understanding for his taste. Renjun looks away again, unsure of what to do, rolling his shoulders back. There’s something about Jeno that always has him lowering his guard, willing to express his own thoughts more freely, his mere presence already so much of a comfort, and Renjun is always left surprised at how easily the other melts away any walls he puts up.

It feels like missing a step on the stairs, that sudden tug in your gut when resisting something that’s no longer there, and Renjun enjoys the freefall a little more than he should. Luckily, he’s saved from further ruminating when Jeno scoots closer next to him in the booth, and Renjun blinks back into the present.

“You ready to film?” Jeno asks, camera at the ready, and Renjun had almost forgotten that they were there for a little more than just a meal. He quickly fixes his bangs, nodding at Jeno so he can start the recording.

“Hello again Czennies, guess where we are now?” Jeno smiles at the camera, leaning in so Renjun can also wave at the screen. “It’s the hotpot restaurant~” He carefully takes the camera off the tripod, setting it down on the table in front of them so they can speak more comfortably. “Renjun here is going to eat me out of house and home.”

Renjun shoves him a bit, tugging Jeno back into frame when the other dramatically flops over. “Hey,” he laughs, “it was your idea to treat me, we have video evidence of that.”

Jeno pouts further, resting his chin on Renjun’s shoulder. “And you’re going to take full advantage of me, huh?”

Renjun smiles sweetly into the camera. It’s answer enough.

They mess around for a bit longer before turning the camera off, but Jeno never stops leaning into Renjun, and Renjun never says anything about it. They all wake up late these days, with no early morning schedules or practices, so there’s no way either of them can truly be tired right now, but something about the peace of night settles within them, and Renjun is close to being lulled to sleep until Jeno begins drumming his fingers absently against Renjun’s thigh.

“Stop that.” Renjun gets a quiet hum in reply from Jeno, but he doesn't stop tapping Renjun's leg, not until Renjun covers Jeno's hand with his own. Under cover of the dim lighting and the shadows beneath the table, Jeno intertwines Renjun's fingers with his own instead, and this time, Renjun doesn't have the heart to pull away.

"It's been a long time, right?" Jeno asks abruptly, words muffled into the crook of Renjun's neck. "Since we've eaten together like this."

"Without the others, yes," Renjun agrees. He hasn't been alone with Jeno like this in almost a year. Not outside their dorm, at least. There's always someone else around, Jaemin or Haechan, or their entire group, although he doesn't particularly mind. It is what it is: the idol lifestyle is a hectic one, and it makes each secret moment like this all the more precious.

As if he agrees with the direction in which Renjun's thoughts are heading, Jeno brings their clasped hands up, brushing his lips quickly across Renjun's knuckles before letting them fall again.

Renjun flushes something fierce, despite the chill of the night, despite the ice water he's been sipping at, shrugging the other off his shoulder. "Jeno!" His eyes dart around the restaurant, but no one's noticed them tucked away behind a little partition, and his heartbeat settles slowly. It doesn't stop his glare at the other boy though, who looks entirely too cheeky for his liking.

"What?" Jeno shrugs, that damnably innocent eye smile present again. He knows Renjun liked it.

"You can't do that here," Renjun hisses in a low whisper, although Jeno seems unrepentant. It's almost funny, the way he's usually never the one to take risks like this in public, but whenever Renjun is thrown into the mix, it's like Jeno's impulse control flies out the window. Renjun would be lying if he said it didn't send a thrill shooting up his spine.

Jeno shrugs. "You were too cute to resist." He flashes a satisfied smile. "You still are." But he moves back to his seat across the table anyways at Renjun's glower.

The food arrives soon, and then they have something else to focus on.

"You know," Renjun begins, chopsticks deep in some terribly red sauce as he mixes the ginger in thoroughly, "you didn't need to take me here. I know you don't like spicy food."

He's right, Jeno's already sweating as he tips the enoki mushrooms into the steaming broth, eyes watering just a bit from the smell of the chili oil in the soup. " _You_ like hotpot though. And we're here to celebrate with your favorite food." He's usually fine with spice anyway, even if Renjun's preference for Sichuan heat grabs him by the throat. Anything to keep the sparkle bright in his eye.

Renjun stares at him skeptically, but he doesn't speak on it further, too happy with the spread in front of them. And what a spread it was, with fresh, gleaming platters of thinly sliced meats, various seafood dishes and fish balls, and a bowl of cold noodles to finish it all off.

Jeno obediently films while Renjun studiously mixes their dipping sauces, and despite a little bit of steam hitting the camera lens, things go smoothly.

"Jeno." Renjun holds up a piece of meat he had just cooked, blowing gently on it before offering it to Jeno, who dutifully opens his mouth. It's hot and delicious, and the peppery kick is milder than he had expected.

Jeno swallows, holding out a thumbs up for the camera. "That was really good."

Renjun looks pleased, pushing a bowl full of a darker sauce to Jeno's side of the table. "Good, I held back on the chili oil for yours. Just don't cook the meat for too long, and you should be fine." He pops a slice of lamb into his own mouth, eyes slit shut in pleasure as he chews. "Mm, it's so fresh."

Jeno nods absently, zooming in jokingly on Renjun's mouth before the other notices what he's doing and makes an indignant noise, hand coming up to cover his shiny lips. "Jeno, just eat!"

Jeno laughs, swinging the camera around to face himself, waving cheerfully. "We're going to eat all of this delicious food now. Pray for my stomach, yeah? See you later, Czennies." That should be enough footage to keep the staff happy, and now he can truly sit back and enjoy the rest of the evening.

By the time they empty all the platters, Jeno has gone through an entire pitcher of water and two trips to the bathroom, and he can feel that his lips are still swollen and red-tinged. It's worth it, though, to see Renjun curled up in the booth across from him like a satiated cat, ankles tangled with his own beneath their seats, still lazily nibbling at the end of a noodle. In this moment, there is no sight more endearing, no universe more centered, no matter how much his wallet may grieve.

By the time they've stumbled out to the open streets again, the cold air has sobered them both up a bit from the stuffy dreaminess of the restaurant, and the scent of adventure hangs between their eyes. They should get home soon, this they know.

"Ice cream?" Renjun suggests, mischief dancing in the corners of his mouth.

"Ice cream," Jeno agrees, reaching down to link their fingers together again.

"I can't believe your stomach doesn't hurt yet," Renjun remarks as they get back into the car, and Jeno can only shrug helplessly as he twists to buckle himself in, wincing slightly.

"I mean, it kind of does, but it's fine."

Renjun stares at him with some concern, hand coming up to thumb gently over the furrow in Jeno's brow. "Maybe we shouldn't have gotten the ice cream."

"It was nice," Jeno protests feebly, trying to resist leaning into Renjun's touch. He'd eat until he bursts, if that's what it took to make Renjun happy.

Renjun sighs. "Well, at least we're on our way home now." He withdraws his hand, excitement flickering to life in his eyes as he grips the steering wheel. With a deep breath, he inserts the key into the ignition, satisfied smile on his face as the engine purrs to life. They merge back into traffic easily, and Jeno settles back in his seat to enjoy the ride.

It's a quiet drive home, Renjun clearly still a bit nervous and doing his best to focus on the road, and Jeno doesn't want to break the silence. Instead, he takes the time to admire the young man beside him, that striking side profile that had caught Jeno's attention from the first time they'd met.

The thing is, there's no real label for what they are to each other. Not quite boyfriends, because there's no room for real dating in a lifestyle as hectic as theirs is right now. Not just friends either, though, not with that charge in the air Jeno only ever feels with Renjun.

"You're staring again," Renjun remarks casually, eyes fixed straight ahead, first to break their self-inflicted silence. "Sometimes I think you don't even notice it."

"There's so much to look at," Jeno replies honestly, amused by the groan he gets in reply.

"Cheesy."

"The truth," Jeno counters, and Renjun just smiles softly, turning the corner.

"But really, what were you thinking about?"

Jeno hesitates for just a second. "About us. About the fact that there is an us at all."

Renjun doesn't answer until he's successfully parked the car and turned the engine off, both of them sitting in silence, an unspoken question hanging in the air between them.

Finally, Renjun reaches over to grab Jeno's hand, mirroring his actions from earlier that night in the hotpot place as he brings their linked fingers to his lips.

"I'm very thankful that we have this," Renjun whispers against their knuckles, clasping Jeno's hand in both of his. "In any capacity at all."

Jeno unbuckles himself with his other hand, shifting closer to Renjun. Despite his relative candidness tonight, there are some things he still can't say so directly, years of subtlety so deeply ingrained into his being. "You were a good driver tonight. I'd hire you as my chauffeur, you know." _I trust you. With everything._

Renjun chuckles, understanding Jeno's true meaning. "I wouldn't mind. Driving you places, that is." Thank you for following my lead.

Jeno squeezes Renjun's hand once, twice, before letting go. "Road trip, someday?"

Even in the dark, Renjun's smile is bright. "Anywhere you'd like."

* * *

The only thing keeping Seoyoon's face from exploding red as she watches the footage is the cool face mask dried to her skin, and as her screen fades to black, video ending, she hurriedly calls her supervisor.

"Unnie, I can't use any of this footage, do you want a dating scandal on our hands?"

Really, leave it to those two to make her feel even more painfully single.

* * *

When Renjun returns to his room after washing up, he hadn’t been expecting to find Jeno sprawled face down over his bed, legs hanging off the end, glasses dangling precariously from one hand. Renjun sits down heavily next to him, patting his calf. Hm, Jeno needs to shave again soon.

Jeno was apparently still awake, rolling over with a groan to crawl headfirst into Renjun's lap. Renjun cards through Jeno's freshly washed hair with one hand, reaching down to pluck his glasses and set them on his nightstand with the other. "What's wrong? Did the food finally hit your stomach?"

A disgruntled noise comes from his thighs as Jeno turns to nuzzle at the palm of his hand. "Kind of. But Jaemin's been asleep in my bed apparently. Jisung and Chenle were too loud for him." And sure enough, there are still muffled sounds of laughter coming from two doors down. Renjun glances at the clock. It's nearing 2 in the morning now.

"Are you just going to ride it out until they go to bed?"

Jeno hums neutrally before shaking his head. "No, I'd feel bad for waking Jaemin up just to kick him out."

Renjun smiles wryly, moving on to massage Jeno's temples. "You want to sleep here tonight then?" He receives a very cheeky eye smile in reply.

Jeno's always preferred Renjun's room the most, with its warm lighting and Renjun's efforts to plaster the walls with art. It's bright, it's eclectic, and most of all, it feels like home. Lying down with Renjun tucked securely in his arms only adds to that feeling, and he can't resist the small kisses he presses to the back of Renjun's neck.

Renjun shivers from head to toe, ticklish, making an indignant noise before he rolls over and comes nose to nose with Jeno.

"Hey," Jeno breathes out in the minimal space between them. The lights are off, the door is shut, but still he feels like it's something taboo when he calls out quietly. "Nice meeting you here."

Renjun growls again and Jeno might not be able to see in the dark, but he's sure Renjun is rolling his eyes right n- oh, his lips. "If you wanted to kiss me so bad," Renjun breaks off again to whisper fiercely, hands cradling Jeno's face ever so sweetly, "you could at least do it so I can kiss you back."

Jeno laughs against his lips, rolling onto his back so Renjun is on top of him, enjoying the soft motion of his lips against Jeno's own. Renjun tastes like his toothpaste, all mint and sugar, fierce affection all focused overwhelmingly on the tiny nips down his chin, kisses trailing across Jeno's cheek as Renjun plays with the edge of his shirt, fingertips grazing across his bare belly.

Jeno can't resist chasing Renjun's lips as he breaks off, head lifting slightly from the pillow, hands gripping just a little tighter around Renjun's waist before he's easily pushed back down by a finger against his lips. Renjun lays back down beside him, snuggling into the crook of his neck and pressing his lips one last time against Jeno's jaw.

"Sleep," Renjun whispers one last time, smiling secretly against Jeno's racing pulse.

There will be more time in the future to figure out where to go from here, but for now, he's perfectly satisfied with going nowhere at all, as long as Jeno is by his side.


End file.
